Just From the Past
by jazzybabe
Summary: Chapter 3 is now up! Faye has an admirer who has a bounty on his head.
1. Default Chapter

Hey all, this is my first fic…hope you enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the bebop crew, or anything for that matter

****

Just From The Past

A young woman is seen walking down the street. She has blonde hair and blue eyes clouded over with gray. She's wearing blue cargo pants with sneakers and a tight black tank top that laces up in the front. She had just "visited" the Red Dragon Syndicate. She is walking by a small electronics shop and looks at the television in the store window, which happened to be turned on to Big Shot. They are showing a picture of a woman that looks familiar to her. Then it hits her, "SHIT! THAT'S ME! 50 MILLION WOOLONGS?! EVERY BOUNTY HUNTER IS GONNA BE AFTER ME!"

Suddenly she hears a bunch of footsteps coming her way. She spots a cheap hotel across the street and runs over while thinking, "Crap, this ain't gonna be fun."

Later in a bar…

The blonde was sitting in a local bar drinking a corona when a gun comes up to the back of her head. A low masculine voice says, "Don't bother paying for that drink. With the bounty money I'll get for you I'll buy it for ya."

She puts down the corona and says, "Really? Gee, thanks. I really appreciate it since I have to leave now." She then spins around in the stool and kicks the man with the gun in his side. Then she runs out the door hearing him recovering and then start to pursue me.

"Ouch! I should have known better. Where did she go? Heh, you can't get away from me that easily, babe", thought the man before following his bounty.

The girl runs into a side alley and then slides behind the building. She stands there panting, "Shit, where the hell am I?"

She hears the man run past the alley and then stop. He backtracks and then comes down the alley saying, "No use running."

She looks around frantically, looking for some way to get out of this mess. She sees a fire escape ladder and starts to climb up. The man is behind and jumps up the ladder half of what she just climbed and then starts climbing. Climbing up to the platform, she then jumps off the other side and starts running down another alley hoping to buy some time while thinking, "Heh, he's not bad."

However, she can hear the bounty hunter close behind her. Running down the alley, she finds that a gate cuts it off. She starts to climb the gate but the man pulls her back down. She thinks, "Crap!" Now face to face with her pursuer and all she can gasp out is "Oh my God."

She stares up at a pair of two different colored eyes and whisper, "Spike?"

He stares back into her cloudy blue eyes in shock, "Just?"

Tears start to fall from her eyes as she tells him, "I'm not Just anymore. I'm Jessi." He wipes a tear from her eye and then embraces the girl.

Meanwhile, a bunch of bounty hunters come up from the other side of the fence and take this moment to shoot her in the back.

Spike feels the impact of the bullet and looks to see blood on his hand. He exclaims, "Just!" He throws the now limp girl over his shoulder and starts running back through the alley while shooting back at the other bounty hunters. He finally loses the shooters and looks at the girl on his shoulder and says, "Don't worry Just, I'm gonna take care of you now."

Spike arrives on the Bebop with Jessi…

The Bebop's owner looks at Spike as he comes in with a blonde haired girl thrown over his shoulder and asks, "Who's that?"

Spike lays her down on the couch in the living area while trying to stop the bleeding. He yells over at his partner, "JET! GET ME SOME TOWELS AND BANDAGES NOW!'

Jet is taken aback, "Whoa buddy. Just hang on." He then leaves the room to go get the materials.

Spike hastily bandages the unconscious girl up hoping he was able to stop the bleeding in time. He stays by her side waiting for her to wake up.

After Spike bandages up the girl Jet finally asks, "So, who is this chick? Did you shoot her?"

Spike glares at Jet and replies, "No." He takes a deep breath, "This is Just. I grew up with her. We have a…history. She is the bounty we are after."

Jet lightened up, "Good job Spike! Now we can get that 50 million woolongs!"

Spike looked up quickly at Jet and said, "NO! We're not going to turn her in."

Jet stood up and retorted, "WHY NOT?! With 50 million, we could take a break..." Then he said softer, "is your history with this girl really worth that much to you?"

Spike looks down at Jessi and sighs, "Yes Jet, she's worth that much to me."

Two days later…

Spike is sitting on a couch in the living area opposite of Just when he sees her stirring. She wakes up and looks around with a scared expression on her face trying to figure out where she is. She suddenly sees Spike, "SPIKE!" She tries to get up but feels a horrible pain in her back that prevents much movement.

Spike walks over and kisses her forehead. He sits on the table and says, "Hey Just, you finally woke up. You've been asleep for two days. You shouldn't try to move. You were shot in the back and the wound is pretty bad."

Jessi stares up at him, "I told you, I'm not Just anymore. She "died" three years ago and Jessi has been looking for you for the past three years."

Jessi sees Jet standing in the doorway looking very confused. Then he asks, "So, what now Spike?"

Spike looks at the girl and smiles, "She's gonna stay with us."

Jet and Jessi exclaim, "What?! Are you serious?!"

Spike just sits there and nods.

Jet walks over to Spike and asks, "But Spike…uh…are you sure we have enough food?" Just then a welsh corgi comes in and sits in Jet's lap.

The dog says, "Arf!"

Jet looks back at Spike, "See? Even Ein isn't sure about this."

Jessi looks at the dog and shouts out, "Doggy! Ouch!" Forgetting about her injury she can't get up and so she lies back down.

Spike looks at Ein and mutters, "Damn mutt."

Ein looks back and Spike, "grrrrrr arf!"

Jet gets up and starts muttering, "What's next for Spike to bring on this ship…

Jessi shouts out, "PENGUINS!"

Spike looks around asking, "What? Where?"

She looks at him and sighs, "Nowhere. Now, where have you been the last three years?"

Spike looks back at her and replies, "Well, I've been with Jet and I've become a bounty hunter. How did you get out of the Syndicate?"

Jessi looks away as she remembers three years ago, "Well, there was a lot of confusion when you made your "exit" and I took advantage of that and slipped away. I destroyed everything about Just. Her birth certificate, crime records, credit cards, and everything that was ever kept on record. I killed Just and then became Jessi. I knew that you didn't die. You wouldn't do that. At least, that's not how you would want to die. So, I've been looking for you since."

Spike looked at her confused, "But…why?"

She just looks back at him and smiles, "Because…you're like my big brother. It just didn't feel right without you there."

Just then Jet walked back in, "Humph, Spike, I thought that you hated everyone from the Syndicate? Isn't that why you got out?

Spike turned his head around to look at Jet while he grabbed a cigarette out of his pocket, "I did. Everybody except for Julia and Just, I mean Jessi. And somebody else. So…Jessi, are you hungry?"

Spike caught Jessi while she was trying to grab a cigarette from out of the pack on the table. He chuckled, handed her one and then gave her a light. After a few puffs, she replies, "Yea, starving."

Spike gets up and says, "I'll go get you something." As he passes by Jet on the way to the kitchen he whispers, "Don't touch her."

Jet smirks and says, "Humph, I wouldn't dream of it…"

Ein walks by Jessi and goes, "Woof!"

Spike yells in from the other room, "That goes for you too Ein!"

END CHAPTER 1

This is the edited version. I screwed up with the first version of it. Hope this is better.

Plz review. Hope you liked it so far. I have another chapter to post if pple like this chapter enough.

Bai bai luvz. Later. -jazzybabe


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this chapter introduces the second OC. Faye is a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of cowboy bebop, or their guns

This chapter takes place about a week later. Faye has now joined the crew of the Bebop.

Jet and Faye were sitting around Spike while Spike was telling them information about some new bounties. "Ok, there are three bounties on this planet, and three of us, since Jessi is still incapacitated. Here's the list." He pulls out three images. "The first one, and the lowest bounty is Kevin Oztlie: 500,000 woolongs. He is a former member of a local mafia. He shouldn't be too hard to catch, but the reward is from the mafia boss. I'll get to him later. The next is Denny Solit: 1 mil. Just some local problems with the law, killed a cop. Another easy catch. Our main target is this guy, Rudolfus. He's the mafia boss and is worth 8mil. We'll have a tough time nabbing him, since he has an entire mafia behind him…*sigh* might actually have to use our guns for this one. Right, so there are three of us, so each one gets a target. I'll get Rudolfus, since it's been real boring around here and I feel like a challenge. You guys can fight over the other two." Spike then walks off with his hands in his pockets to let Faye and Jet fight it out.

Jet got up and said, "I'll take Solit, you get Oztlie.

Faye looked up at him and replied in a sarcastic tone, "Ok, thanks Jet. I just love it when I get the easiest guy, because I just love being treated as an inferior."

Jet snapped back, "Don't push it Faye." And then he walks off.

Ein sits on the table, looks at Faye, and says, "Arf!" Faye just looks back at Ein with an evil glare.

Jet, Spike, and Faye all go off on their separate ways. Faye heads first to a bar to get a drink.

Faye finds that the bar is quite crowded, and sits at the only bar stool open. She orders a CC with water and looks around. She finds the bar is filled with some tough looking guys, and then some not so tough looking guys. She thinks, "This city isn't so bad." The person sitting next to her starts up a conversation with her and they end up talking for a while. They find that they enjoy each other's company. 

Faye said to the man, "Hey, I'm Faye. What's your name?

The man made a gesture as if to tip his hat if he had one and said, "Hello Faye, I'm Kevin. I'm glad that I met you…I usually come to this bar when I am having girl problems…seems my luck has changed."

Faye orders another drink and says, "Yea."

Kevin looks at her and asks, "So, what do you do?"

Faye starts lighting a cigarette and tells him, "Well, you won't believe me, but I'm a bounty hunter." 

Kevin says to himself as if what he just heard needed to sink in, "A bounty hunter…" He takes a sip of his drink and then says, "Yea, with this town I believe you. You in town looking for a bounty?"

Faye looks at him and smirks, "Yea, you could say that."

Kevin then smiles himself, "You usually get drunk when you're on the job?"

Faye smiles and says, "I was in the mood for a drink."

Kevin and Faye sat there for about five minutes when Kevin asked, "How long are you in town?"

Faye hesitated, and then said, "A few days."

"Well, before you leave, I think that you should go to the museum sometime. I think you might find something interesting there…well, I have to go. It's after midnight, got a lunch date tomorrow too. Hope I see you later Faye.", said Kevin as he got up to leave.

Faye stares at his retreating back and murmurs, "Yea, see ya." And then thinks to herself, "Nice guy."

The next day, Faye is looking around the city for Kevin Oztlie. She is ready to give up around noon, when she sees Kevin walk into a restaurant. She quickly stations herself across the street on a bench.

Inside the restaurant Kevin orders a glass of water and tells the waiter, "The rest of my party isn't here yet." An hour passes and Kevin has had five more glasses of water and has gone to the bathroom. Another 30 minutes goes by and he has gone to the bathroom three more times. He notices Faye out across the street watching him through the window and thinks to himself, "Yup, she's after my bounty. Too bad, I really thought she liked me, hah, I have such great luck with women. I got to chalk this stand-up to the list…think that's five. Yea, but what to do about Faye…hmmm yes…"

Kevin leaves the restaurant and walks down the street to an apartment building. He notices that Faye is following him but he ignores her. He enters the apartment building and goes into an elevator. Faye goes into the one next to it. Kevin gets off at the top floor.

He waits for Faye's elevator to get there and thinks, "hmm, hmm, hmm, I love the elevator trick."

The elevator reaches the top floor and the doors open and before Faye gets out he gets in. She is too shocked to do anything.

"Hey, did you just move into this building? I haven't seen you before.", said Kevin casually.

Faye hesitates a moment while searching for a credible explaination, "Uh, I…yea, I just moved in…4A."

Kevin looks at Faye trying to hide the fact that he knows she's lying. He looks at her slightly confused and says, "Are you sure? That's my apartment."

Faye started to get nervous and then stuttered out, "I…I mean 5A. Sorry."

Kevin just stands there smiling inwardly thinking, "Hee hee hee, she doesn't think I know who she is…"

They both exit the elevator and go their separate ways, until Faye turns around and starts to tail Kevin again. Kevin walks around aimlessly for a few hours until it is just before sundown.

He has some business to take care of, so he starts heading towards the museum. He doesn't bother looking back, knowing that Faye is still following him, lest she suspect that he knows she is onto him.

Kevin enters the museum. It is a massive building with a rotunda-like walkway going up with exhibits lining the hallways all the way to the top. Oztlie walks up to a space that is looking at the door while waiting for Faye to come in. As she is outside about to walk in, she notices a car pull up and three shady looking characters get out and walk quickly into the museum. She looks at their retreating backs and smirks thinking, "Hmmm…I may have to fight for this one after all."

Kevin waits inside impatiently thinking, "Well, you can come in any time now, Faye…ah, there she is. I wonder what stalled her."

Faye walks in through the front doors. She sees Oztlie and smirks. Oztlie is standing off to the side and thinks, "She's been following me all day. Damn she's persistent…"

Then, from within the museum, a man comes walking towards them. Ozstlie turns around and says, "Joshua?! Oh shit! How did…what…crap."

Ozstlie jumps behind a marble railing.

Joshua starts laughing, "You idiot, why the hell would you come back here, after what you did? I am so glad I can kill you now, and get money for it too!"

Ozstlie mutters from behind the railing, "Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

Faye stands there confused for a minute before a slight smirk is seen on her face, "Uh oh…might have to kill them for the poor guy." Joshua starts to open fire at Kevin who runs farther up the walkway trying to stay in the cover of the marble railing.

Kevin runs up the walkway while getting shot at. He turns around and sees that more people have joined Joshua in shooting and chasing him. He decides to hide in a room and turns out the lights so he can hide better. There is a sign in front of the exhibit that says "Medieval Period". The thugs stand at the entrance to the exhibit. Joshua takes a step in and calls out, "Oztlie, come out, you can't run anymore. You're not really in the best place to hide from us. Alright guys, get ready to shoot him out."

Out of a dark corner an axe flies out and hit one of the guys in the chest, killing him instantly. Joshua looks over and yells, "Shit! Kill him!"

They all start firing into the exhibit. They see someone running at them from inside the exhibit and they shoot at the figure, hearing it get shot, fall over, and yell in pain. Ozltie rolls around a bit yelling, "Ahhhhh, arrrrgggghhhh………"

One of the thugs smirks and says, "Hah, I think I got him."

Joshua starts moving toward the now still body, "I'm in charge, I get the kill!"

While the thug and Joshua are fighting Kevin runs out of the exhibit with a short sword in hand while running into the thug and kicking Joshua's gun out of his hand. Joshua stands there shocked and then exclaims, "Damn you! I should have known it wouldn't be this easy."

Kevin looks at him and says, "Hah, you know it's never easy with me." Joshua picks up the first two things he finds in the exhibit, another sword and a pike. He breaks off the pole of the pike so it's basically just the pike head.

Joshua stands there watching Kevin cautiously, "Let's see you fight your way out of this." They both charge at each other, blocking each other's blows. Unbeknownst to them Faye is still watching from across the way.

Eventually Kevin knocks the pike head out of Joshua's hand and says, "Now that it's even, we'll see who the better fighter is."

Joshua lunges at Kevin and says, "I'll still kick your ass, Oztlie." They get into a heated sword fight. Kevin finds an opening and punches him in the face. Joshua falls down near an earlier discarded gun. He picks up the gun and tries to shoot at Kevin, but he easily dodges it while throwing his sword at him. The sword hits Joshua straight in the stomach. He gets up and stumbles around eventually falling over in the middle of the floor.

Kevin walks away muttering, "Damn, that never worked before." He stops suddenly when he sees Faye, "Faye! Were you just standing there the whole time?"

Faye gives him a dirty look and responds, "Well, hello to you too."

Kevin ignores the statement and runs over to her, grabbing her hand and running out the doors while yelling, "We have to get out of here, they are going to be after you too if they see you…and I don't want you to get hurt."

Faye stops and yanks back her hand snapping, "Hey! I think I can take care of myself."

Kevin turns around and looks at her. "You just got mixed up with the local mafia, they are not to be messed with." he said sternly.

"THEN WHAT WERE YOU DOING BACK THERE?" Faye screamed in his face.

Kevin grabs her hand again and starts running away from the museum. "Where are we going exactly?" Faye asked after they had run for a couple of blocks.

"We're going back to my apartment. I have to get some…things. We'll be safe there." He replied.

"Usually don't go back to their place on the first date." Faye muttered under her breath.

Kevin looks back with a quizzical look, "What?"

Faye feels her cheeks redden, "Nothing, never mind."

Yea, this was a really long chapter. Please, please, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo…disclaimer…yea…POOR!!! Just spent all my money on Battle Royale manga…I don't own cowboy bebop…*tear…booger*

They go to an apartment that is different from the one earlier. "Don't you 

live over…I mean, is this the place?" Faye realized she had been tricked earlier and tried not to look stupid. Kevin just laughed and smiled, "Yup."

They go into a small two room apartment that has only a bedroom and bathroom and then the living room with the kitchen. There is a black duffel bag sitting on the table in the middle of the living room. Kevin grabs the bag and heads into the bathroom leaving Faye, "Sooo…uhhh…" Kevin catches her uneasiness and replies, "I'll be out in a minute if you need to use the bathroom." Faye starts to look around, "No, that's ok AHHHHHHH!" 

Kevin hears her scream and pokes his head out of the bathroom and laughs at her as she backs away from…a bug.

"KEVIN! THERE'S A ROACH! KILL IT!" as she's saying this she's already pulling out her gun getting ready to shoot it. Kevin jumps out of the bathroom and grabs her gun, "Don't shoot! It's my pet, Timmy. Also, if you shoot that gun, the land lord will come up here and make a big fuss." Faye just stands there looking at him, "WHAT?!"

Kevin walks back into the bedroom laughing, "I'm just kidding." He comes back out of the room in a long brown trenchcoat. He turns around for Faye, "Well, what do you think?" Faye looks him over, "It's umm…great!" Kevin walks over to the kitchen grabbing some guns from off the top of the refrigerator and says, "Faye, I know you are after my bounty."

Faye looks up at him with a forced innocent face, "Now what would make you think that?" Kevin continued collecting weapons that were stashed throughout the apartment, "You said at the bar you were a bounty hunter and you followed me around all day. Did you really think that I didn't notice that it was you across the street from the restaurant, and how I tricked you in the elevator? You really thought I didn't know." He said the last sentence while shaking his head.

Faye just stood there in shock at how he made it seem that she wasn't even trying to hide herself. Kevin just continued on, "Look, at the bar, I thought that I had met a nice girl…and…" Faye couldn't listen anymore, "Alright! That's enough of this, I am going to…" She was cut off when they heard somebody banging on the door. Kevin looks at her and says, "Shit! Take this." he hands her the duffel bag that is stuffed with clothes, guns, and toilet paper. "Start going down the fire escape."

Faye started backing up towards the window while yelling, "Why should I listen to you?! I'm not making any promises that I'll still be waiting for you."

Kevin is inches away from Faye in two steps and grabs her collar bringing her nose to nose with him, "If you run off with that bag then I will hunt you down personally and kill you. And that is one promise that I **will** keep to you."

Kevin lets go of Faye's collar and creeps over to the door and looks through the peephole. He sees one guy is setting a door charge to blow open the door. He gets a sword from his closet and thrusts it through the door. It penetrates through the door and through the man on the other side and kills him. Another guy that Kevin hadn't noticed rams the door open only to be slashed by Kevin's sword across the chest. Kevin starts towards the window when four men appear in the doorways and open fire with handguns. As he jumps out the window he is shot in the back of his left shoulder, "Shit!" He rolls over and slides down the fire escape to where Faye is waiting.

When he gets to where Faye is, at the bottom, he finds her looking through his duffel bag, "What do you think you're doing? Stop that! I wouldn't look through your stuff!" He grabs back his duffel bag shoving stuff back in.

"Well, I am not you. Hey! I took it down for you didn't I?" Faye retorted while looking at some guns she grabbed out of the bag. Kevin grabs them back and stuffs them in his pockets, "Yes, you did. Thanks."

Faye takes out a cigarette and asks, "Why are all these people after you?"

"Well, one is my bounty and they are all men from my old boss, Rudolfus. He is the head of the mafia and wants me back so he can kill me. I really hate that fat ass." Kevin explains as he takes off his trench coat and sees the blood stains.

"Rudolfus? So he has the bounty out on you…where is this guy anyway?" Faye asked while lighting her cigarette and taking a long drag.

Kevin walks towards Fay, "His office is in the museum, that's why I went there. I needed to have a "talk" with him. Hey, Faye? Can you take a look at my shoulder." He points to his wound. "They shot me when I was getting out of the window."

Faye walks around him, "Yes. Of course." She takes out her gun and whacks him unconscious.

About a half hour later on the Bebop, Kevin wakes up, he looks around confused, "Faye…Faye? What happened? Did they find us?" Faye comes into view smiling, "No, we are far away from your apartment and I hit you with my gun."

He looks at her with a sad, confused, and angry look. "What? Why?!" She looks at him and simply shakes her head, "Because I'm gonna collect your bounty stupid!" Then she knocks him unconscious again.

Faye and Kevin are on Faye's ship when she radios Spike, "Spike, have you gotten Rudolfus yet?"

"No, Can't find a lead on him. All I know is that he is a crime boss somewhere in the city. Have you found Kevin?" Spike was getting annoyed that he couldn't find somebody to let out his anger on. He was having a bad day, and Faye wasn't helping.

Faye smiled and teased him, "Yea, but I haven't taken him in yet. He was **really easy**. He did all the work for me. Hahaha. Alright, I'll check in later."

"Yea." Spike was really annoyed with Faye now.

Later, Kevin wakes up and realizes he's in Rudolfus's office. He sees him giving Faye his bounty of 800,000 woolongs as she leaves the office saying, "Nice doing business with you Mr. Rudolfus. Care to join me for some coffee downtown?"

Rudolfus looked over her body and replied, "Why yes, I will. Let's go, I doubt he'll go anywhere." They walk out of the office and down the stairs.

Kevin wakes up and says, "Damn it, he fell for her the way I did."

Faye and Rudolfus walk out the museum door and turn around to see Kevin flying out of the second story window screaming, "Ahhhhh" And then land in a bush. He comes out yelling, "Wait, Faye, I want to come with you!"

Rudolfus takes out his gun and mutters, "What? Grrr…die you worthless…" Faye then knocks him out and begins to shoot at Kevin.

She gets Rudolfus to the police station with Kevin following her. She goes up to the desk, "I'm here to…rrrrr" She pulls Rudolfus up and throws him onto the desk. "Ahhh, here's Rudolfus. Now, where is my 8 million?" They give her the card as she tells them, "Thanks, you know that a guy just killed about five people? His name is Kevin Ostlie. Will he have a bounty on his head now?"

The police guy looks through his computers and replies, "Well, yea, there was a strain of four murders and Ostlie was a suspect. Well, let's see here." He types more stuff into the computer. "Well, there should be a 500,000 woolong bounty on him because he is a fugitive."

Faye thanks the man and turns to leave thinking, "Good. Now I just gotta find this guy again and I'll collect two bounties on him. This is great."

Kevin steps out of an alley and confronts Faye, "Faye, did you get your bounty that you care so much about?"

She smiled, "Yea, but I'm not done collecting yet. I'm turning you into the police this time."

He backs up a little bit, "Wait, no! Faye, why are you going to betray me again?"

Faye looks at him in complete shock and disgust, "Betray?! Hah, I hardly know you! Where do you come from thinking I have betrayed you?"

She walks over and puts handcuffs on him so he doesn't run away. "I…why? No, I'd rather die than go to the police." Kevin reaches in his coat and pulls out a grenade.

Faye starts to panic, "Now wait a minute!" Kevin just smiles, "Yes, I'll die, but I'm not going alone." With that he pulls the pin. Faye frantically tries to find the keys to open the cuffs but the grenade blows up, spewing smoke into her face. She is left sitting there while smoke is pouring onto her, enraged. She hears in the distance some laughing, "Besides, you still have my stuff." He unlocks himself and runs off laughing.

Faye looks down to see a white rose on the ground next to her.

Alright people. My comp crashed while I was writing this and I lost some stuff. It sucked. It went to the blank screen saver mode and then the blank screen froze. It was so stupid. Anyways…I need at least 5 reviews before I post up the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!!!

Ellie is my master…


End file.
